Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series,Beyblade: Metal FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. Its owner is Zeo Abyss. It's a part of the Maximum Series because of the height of its Spin Track 230, the tallest spin track so far. Face Bolt: Byxis The Face Bolt depicts "Byxis", one of the 88 constellations. Byxis is Latin for a "mariner's compass", which Flame Byxis is based on. The design features a compass with large visible eyes, which are tattooed onto a translucent red Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Byxis *'Weight:' 2.7 grams The Energy Ring Byxis is a light aqua with the design of a compass. It has the North, South, East, and West symbols on their respective sides. There is somewhat of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Due to it's shape, it has found great use in Wheels like Vulcan, in order to expose their Smash Attack points. Flame Byxis' Energy Ring came in two colors, a translucent faint green and the other fully a light blue. Attack: 3 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams Flame is a circular Fusion Wheel with two thin gaps and two others with a small spike. It has a spike-like design with gaps and the word "BEYBLADE" appearing on two sides. Because Flame's raised slopes, it makes the Spin Track more visible and thus, reduces some of Byxis's Defense capabilities. Despite this, it has great Defensive and Destabilization properties. It also supply the beyblade because its metal wheel/Fusion wheel is harder to hit. It is silver in color. The spikes on this Fusion Wheel allows Byxis to push away from an opponent, increasing its offensive capabilities. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams The Spin Track is what makes Byxis so exclusive. 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track, and is a bright red color. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. So, for example, a bey like Mercury Anubis with an 85 spin track would hardly affect Flame Byxis. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Unless you want to make it smash from above. The sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to height and unbalance. It is a great spin track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Contrary to the looks of this Beyblade, it will not get "thrown" around the stadium when hit from underneath, instead, if the attack is successful, Byxis will destabilize itself and begin to tip. This track was also released in a few colors, The original, pink, and then red. Duo Uranus has a gold 230, Flash Sagittario has a clear-tan 230. A black version was released in the Phantom Orion extra bottom(s) set. Use in Defense customization: '''Even though TH170 outclasses 230 at Defense and Stamina Terms 230 can still be used in a Defense customization MF-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230CS '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also have good balance. This tip can be sometimes used to beat Attack types by using a weak shot. It is a bright red in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Trivia *Putting 230 and WD together makes this Beyblade charge at random around the field at low speed, making 230 and WD together a Balance-Type. *The Hasbro release of Flame Byxis, has the Face Bolt 230 Spin Track, and WD colored red, instead of a pink color like the Takara Tomy version and the Energy Ring a turquoise color. *Flame Byxis is the only Maximum Series Beyblade that kept its original Japanese name. *Flame Byxis can jump if it got hit roughly by an opponent Bey due to it's 230 track. *Unlike most printed face bolts, the Hasbro release of the red Byxis Face is quite unappealing to most people. Due to this, most bladers put the face sticker on their clear face bolt or another red face bolt, and use that instead. *Flame Byxis is the first Beyblade to have the 230WD combo, with Duo Uranus being the second. Flash Sagittario is the third. *Its Special Move, Destiny Needle, looks like its Clear Wheel. *Flame Byxis' Fusion Wheel in the Anime is said to have weights in it that help centrifugal force, but it did not have weights in it when released. *The 230 and WD combo in a beyblade is usualy considered a stamina type bey, but the flame wheel changes this. Gallery ZeoAbyss7.PNG|Its owner, Zeo Abyss yhst-40479410507135_2162_141152985.jpg|Hasbro packaging FlameByxis_Package.jpg|Japanese booster packaging. Byxis.jpg|Korean Starter Packaging bb95.jpg|Flame Byxis dragonballzcentral_2173_2346116232.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool Flame Byxis.jpg|Flame Byxis Tomy Flame Byxis #6.png|Flame Byxis Special Move Destiny Needle beyblade-2-metal-fusion-flame-byxis-230wd-bb95.jpg|Stats 3-002.JPG Flame Byxis wobbling.PNG|Flame Byxis wobbling metal_beyblade_bb-95_Flame_Byxis-6.jpg|Bottom FlameByxis.PNG|Flame Byxis spinning FlameByxisSpinning2.PNG FlameByxisParts.PNG|Parts 3-004.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Hades Kerbecs 3-005.JPG HPIM1841.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Ray Unicorno !.jpg|Zeo Abyss and Flame Byxis Flame Byxis x5.png HPIM1840.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png|With Ray Striker and Basalt Horogium Flame VS eagle.jpg|Flame Byxis VS Earth Eagle Byxis face.png A66F0F615056900B1016954DC388AEC0.jpg Video Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Merchandise Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters